1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a tractor-trailer type vehicle, and in particular, to a device for use with the compressed air and electricity supply between the tractor and trailer. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which is mounted on the rear of the tractor for securely holding the ends of the compressed air lines and electrical power cable when disconnected from the trailer. Even more particularly, the invention relates to a device which provides power for a light mounted on the rear of the tractor to illuminate the area behind the tractor to assist in connecting the trailer thereto.
2. Background Information
Large tractor-trailer trucks utilize braking systems which are energized by a common source of compressed air located in the tractor and supplied to the trailer through a pair of air hoses. The electrical requirements of the tractor and trailer are provided by an electrical system, such as the battery or generator that is located in the tractor, with the electrical power being transferred to the trailer for energizing various accessories, such as the trailer lights, turn signals, etc. by an electrical cable extending between the tractor and the trailer.
The air pressure hoses and electrical power cable extend from the tractor usually through an opening in the tractor body, and the extended ends of the hoses are each provided with a coupler which is attached to a similar coupler on the trailer hose when connecting the trailer to the tractor. The power cable extending from the tractor also has a plug on its extended end which is plugged into a receptacle provided on the end of a trailer cable when the trailer is connected to the tractor. These hoses and power cable must be sufficiently long to extend between the tractor and trailer, and must be safely stored on the tractor when it is disconnected from the trailer. If these hoses and cable are not stored correctly, it presents problems to the truck driver when on the road when "bobtailing", that is, driving the tractor without a trailer being connected thereto.
Various types of devices have been provided on the back of truck tractors for securely, removably storing the air lines, which are generally referred to as "glad hand holders." Other devices are provided for storing or holding the plug end of the power cable when disconnected from the trailer. Examples of these prior art hose and power cable holders are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,733,033, 4,624,472, 3,915,476, 4,092,934 and 5,143,392. Although these prior glad hand holders and plug storage devices are satisfactory for certain applications, they do not provide the advantages as those provided by the present invention.
It is also desirable to provide a light at the rear of the tractor, which can be illuminated to assist the driver in coupling the tractor to the trailer in an unlighted or dark area, or to provide an additional brake light. There are no known satisfactory devices, of which I am aware, which provide for such an attachment light, except that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,034. Furthermore, all known devices which provide for such illumination of the rear area of the tractor are difficult, time consuming and expensive to install.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved device for mounting on the rear of a truck tractor which will illuminate the area between the tractor and trailer during hook-up, and which will retain the air lines and electrical power cable in a safe stored position on the rear of the tractor when disconnected from the trailer.